Kappatsu Kaidan
Kappatsu Kaidan (活発怪談, Lively Ghost Stories) is a series authored by Steven-Kun for this wiki. It chronicles the adventures of Hiroji Kawayama, a teenage psychic and martial artist, as he trains to become a full-fledged Spirit Detective as well as a grand master. The series is predominantly a Bangsian fantasy, blending elements from established anime and manga of the same genre, such as Bleach and YuYu Hakusho. The series was originally slated to start in May of 2013 but was delayed until October. Plot One day, while taking a shortcut home from school, Hiroji Kawayama feels a mysterious chill in the air. Unknown to the spiritually aware teen, he was being followed by an evil spirit known as a Hollow. Attacked suddenly by the fiend, Hiroji is rescued by a mysterious red-haired girl wielding a flaming katana. After his bizarre encounter, he is whisked away to the Other World and selected to become a Spirit Detective because of his psychic abilities. Now with a sociopath of a Shinigami for his mentor, Hiroji must battle his way through many ghastly foes to protect the world. Characters Main Characters *'Hiroji Kawayama': A juvenile deliquent and prodigy martial artist. The child of a male Shinigami and a female Kekkaishi of the Sumimura Family, Hiroji was born with a level of spiritual energy that transcends that of the average human. Since his youth, Hiroji has been spiritually aware and has encountered many different kinds of spirits, his unfortunate run-ins with Hollows leaving him scarred emotionally. After his spiritual awareness is discovered by a Shinigami he meets, he is taken to King Enma and subsequently selected to undergo training as a Spirit Detective. *'Yoriko Deushi: '''A classmate and childhood friend of Hiroji Kawayama and the vessel for the Tailed Beast named Tōnari. She was originally born on the Shinobi Continent in Konohagakure as the neice of the Fourth Hokage. When she was only an infant, the Shinobi Continent was once again on the verge of widespread war. In order to protect her from harm, the Hokage sent her away to the Unknown Continent with Shusake. Although the war ended nearly eleven years ago, Yoriko still resides with Shusake in Karakura Town. *'Takeo Tengan: A Human/Demon hybrid who has spent a sizeable portion of his life on the Northern Continent. After suffering a devastating loss in the most recent World Martial Arts Tournament, he retreated to Karakura Town to recuperate. He enrolled in Karakura High School as a student to pass the time while he healed, fighting and defeating many of the school's local martial artists. He soon rivaled Hiroji Kawayama in reputation, a mild feud fueled by jealousy sparking between the two because of his gains. *Mosa: A Human/Saiyan hybrid child that resides in Karakura Town. The son of a male Saiyan warrior and a female Human civilian. As a youth, Mosa's father was killed by a member of his own race in battle after he defected from the Saiyan Army. Mosa's goal is to become a strong martial artist and avenge the death of his father. After meeting Hiroji Kawayama, the two became good friends - Hiroji even passing on his knowledge of martial arts down to Mosa. Supporting Characters *Ryōko Hakamada: The most recent Shinigami guardian of Karakura Town, deployed to the Living World for the purpose of combating an abnormal increase in Hollows. After arriving in Karakura Town, she rescues Hiroji Kawayama from an attacking Hollow. After sensing that he is no normal human, she directs him to King Enma where he is then chosen to undergo training as a Spirit Detective. *Shusake: A kunoichi formerly affiliated with Konohagakure and its ANBU and a former teammate of the current Hokage. After a while, she lost interest in serving Konoha and began wandering the Shinobi Continent. After the tailed beast Tōnari attacked the village, she temporarily returned to Konoha to retrieve an infant Yoriko Deushi. Appointed to the jinchūriki's guardian by the Hokage himself, Shusake figured that the best way to protect Yoriko would be to depart from the Shinobi Continent. Due to her refusal to return Yoriko to Konoha, she has been unwillingly labeled a missing-nin by the Hokage. *Yorinaga Hashimoto: The former captain of the Gotei 13's Thirteenth Division, expelled from the Soul Society for reasons he refuses to reveal. He resides in Karakura Town where he trains prospective Spirit Detectives that are sent to him by King Enma. He becomes Hiroji's mentor after he was selected to be his student. As a teacher, Yorinaga is portrayed as gruesome - assigning his students impossible tasks to complete for the fun of it. *King Enma: The powerful king of the Other World and the acting judge of deceased souls, King Enma is also in charge of identifying potential candidates for becoming Spirit Detectives. After being introduced to him, he chooses Hiroji Kawayama to undergo training as a Spirit Detective because of his innate spiritual power - an inheritance from his spiritually aware lineage. Being in charge of Spirit Detectives, King Enma is the one who sends Hiroji on the majority of his missions. Antagonists *Omuron: A Hollow that serves as the main antagonist of the Out-of-Body Experience arc. He first appeared attacking Hiroji while he was walking home from school one afternoon. He was then subsequently defeated by Ryōkō and presumably killed. In actuality, Omuron survived the battle against Ryōkō and continued to wreak havoc in Karakura Town, consuming more souls and gradually becoming stronger. Other Characters Karakura Town Residents Tiger School *Minori Shizuka: 'The very first mentor to Hiroji. A retired martial artist who is also a repeat world champion. After his retirement, he moved from the Northern Continent to Karakura Town and opened up his own dōjō. He is a jovial and optimistic man who has engraved his faith into the next generation of martial artists. Karakura High School Sumimura Family Yorinaga's Manor Sagas & Arcs Out-of-Body Experience Arc *I Hate Seeing Dead People Trivia * The title of the series is intended to be an oxymoron, translating to "''Lively Ghost Stories", when ghosts are dead and such stories involving them tend to be centered around death. * The series follows a similar composition to that of the Dragon Ball series in that the storyline is divided into sagas named after their main antagonist. * The series was formerly Bujinkatagi, a martial arts focused story, before it was cancelled in only its pre-production stage. Certain elements from Bujinkatagi, such as the primary characters Mosa and Takeo Tengan, where reformatted to Kappatsu Kaidan instead of being discarded. Category:Storylines Category:Kappatsu Kaidan